The art of ink-jet technology is relatively well developed. Commercial products such as printers, graphics plotters, copiers, and facsimile machines employ ink-jet technology for producing a hard copy. In ink-jet apparatuses, the print medium on which the printing will be performed is loaded upon a flat structure (i.e., platen), the planarity of which may realize an efficient printing process.